youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Sotberg
Victor Sotberg (born: ), better known online as Weird Norwegian or '''FlippKlipp-Victor, '''is a Norwegian YouTuber and voice actor known for his candy tasting videos, challenge videos and tags, and lately for his reacting to Eurovision videos. He is openly bisexual, and that has become a theme on his channel as well. Background Victor was and raised in Steinkjer, Norway. He was an extremely happy boy that loved to play with everyone around him, and thus he got a lot of friends. He has a big sister in a family that supported him in everything he did. In school he was the class clown, and did a lot of weird stuff to make people laugh, plus that he had a lot of girlfriends. He also liked video games early on, and played them as often as he could, both alone and with friends. Personal Life In junior high, everything started off smoothly. many people liked him, and he soon became really popular. but this would change quickly, as the older boys on the school didn't seem to like him. he started to get pushed around in the halls, was called mean things, and the boys mentioned earlier started calling him gay. Victor had a girlfriend, and had only had girlfriends, so he wondered why he suddenly was called gay. He stopped wearing colorful clothes and never wore pink in secondary school again. He started losing a couple of friends at that time. the friends of his that weren't there for him when he needed them, and thought the guys that bullied Victor were cool. Victor became afraid of going to school. he rarely showed up in the halls, and hid in the classroom. But the worst thing about it all was that he never told his family anything. the reason for that was that he was embarrassed for being bullied. Never telling his family anything is something he regrets to this day. at the time, he found a lot of freedom and joy in his video games and the friends that never left him. High School, bisexuality, and YouTube In senior high school, Victor studied media and communication because he loved taking pictures and making videos. Here, he also met a boy that became a very good friend of his. they did everything together. They played video games together, had meals together, went to school together, etc. For the first time, Victor felt strong romantic feelings for a boy. but he kept this a secret, because it reminded him about junior high and the bullies. He continued to seek refuge in his video games, but quickly discovered something called YouTube. On this website was many different people with many different lives, and that helped him a lot. Victor started his own YouTube channel when moving to Oslo after finishing high school. after a lot of work, he had gotten confidence enough to tell everyone that he was bisexual. he told it to everyone he knew. Victor became a graduated musical artist and actor, worked on that for awhile before Baibai & Huginn wanted someone to work together with on NRK FlippKlipp. The rest, as they say, is history. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Norwegian YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:LGBT YouTubers